The King With No Emotions
by lastingJavelin
Summary: King Mathias's older brother, Berwald, wants to ruin him. With the help of two magic users he takes his emotions away. What will happen when both brother's fall for a fiesty blonde? DenFem!Nor and SuFem!Fin. It would've been yaoi if it wasn't for english.


Before you read this, I just want you all to know that I know Iceland is Norway's brother, but it just fit better in my story for him to be their son.

I hope you all enjoy!(:

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there lived a king. This king was very handsome. He had shaggy, light blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, and he was quite tall. He was a bit stuck up, but he had his good moments. This king, whose name was Mathias, believed he was loved by everyone in the land. This was not true. There was one person that hated King Mathias very much so and wished him dead. This was Berwald, King Mathias s older brother. Berwald was very jealous of his little brother. He couldn't understand why Mathias of all people was to be chosen as king. This made him despise Mathias more than anything else in the world. In all honesty, he was usually out plotting his brother s bloody demise. He knew the perfect way to ruin his brother; he would take up the dark arts and curse him. First things first, he had to find accomplices. He requested they meet him in a secret place in the forest to contemplate his plan.<p>

"Ah, you want to ruin your brother, da?" Ivan, the Russian, asked as he chuckled. He seemed the most excited about the torture. It made Berwald believe there was something off about him, but he pushed it aside and nodded with a small grunt of agreement.

"Well, do you want to kill him, or...?" Arthur asked as he raised an abnormally thick eyebrow. Berwald then stopped to think for a moment. Did he want to kill his brother? No, he just really wanted to ruin his life without killing him. He wanted to make King Mathias suffer as he himself had.

"No...Just make him suffer."

"Aww, but just making him suffer is no fun..." Ivan retorted, pouting slightly. Ivan was very tall and intimidating; it was weird to see him pout.

"He is still my brother." Ivan then shrugged his shoulders, "So? I would kill mine if he got in the way but I do not have a brother; I only have two sisters." He then smiled, letting out a chuckle that made both Arthur and Berwald's eye twitch. There was definitely something weird about the Russian, but it didn t matter as long as he continued to help Berwald learn the dark arts.

"Well then, if you do not wish to kill him, what do you propose we do?" Arthur asked after taking a drink of tea. Berwald began to think a bit, his deadpanned expression remaining as it always did.

"I dunno..."

"You don't know? How is the plan to ruin your brother supposed to work out then?" Arthur asked. He seemed to be the most serious about this. To Berwald, it was just magic, but to Arthur it was much, much more.

"Ooooh! I have an idea, da?" The Russian said excitedly, walking closer to the two. Arthur and Berwald looked up at him and waited for him to share.

"Why don t you take away his ability to feel emotions?" Ivan's smile turned into grin as he spoke. Arthur then nodded. He found this to be a spectacular idea.

"Well, yes, that is a great idea, but he should be able to obtain it once again." Arthur spoke, crossing his arms. Berwald nodded this time; he now had a plan to go along with Ivan's.

"He can obtain it if he finds his true love." Arthur grinned at Berwald, "That's a fantastic idea. He will not feel any emotions until he finds true love."

"King Mathias will never figure this out he is not smart enough." Ivan chuckled again, finding the torture more fun than before. Berwald nodded. It was true; his brother was actually very incompetent and lacked intelligence. This was one of the reasons Berwald didn t understand when it came to Mathias being king. Why would anyone want an unintelligent and incompetent leader? Berwald shook the thoughts from his head and looked back at his magic-using friends.

"You shall take this stone and hit your brother over the head with it, da?" Ivan said, handing him a ruby red stone. Berwald stared at it and then looked up at the Russian, "Will that take away his emotions?" Ivan began to laugh a bit, making Arthur give him a look of distrust over his cup of Earl Grey.

"Nyet, but it would be funny, da?" Ivan kept chuckling, "All you have to do is think about taking his emotions away while he holds the stone, and poof! They ll be gone." Berwald nodded, said his thanks, and left. He needed to get back to the palace before someone got suspicious.

When Berwald arrived at the palace, he was greeted by his obnoxiously loud brother asking him to go horseback riding with him. Mathias really loved to ride horses, so it was quite common for him to ask Berwald to go with him. Usually Berwald would say no, but this was a rare opportunity for him to get Mathias to hold the stone. He wouldn t pass that up.

"Fine, bror, we will go." Mathias grinned excitedly when Berwald agreed. He was obviously oblivious of Berwald s annoyed tone and dark look in his bright, blue eyes. They left almost immediately after, setting off into the snowy lands on their chestnut horses. When they got to a resting point in the forest, Berwald pulled out the ruby stone, and he flipped it over in his hand.

"Hey, bror, look what I found." He said as he tossed the stone to King Mathias. Mathias caught it and looked it over in much delight, "Ooooh! It s shiny!" Berwald took the chance to take away his brother s emotions. He did just as Ivan had said, and he thought about them going away. He watched as Mathias s face fell from an obnoxious smile to a deadpanned expression similar to his own.

"Bror, why don't we just head home?" Mathias asked, looking over to his brother. If Berwald showed emotions more, he would ve smiled. Instead, he just nodded and turned his horse into the direction of the palace. He then headed off, Mathias following close behind. So far the curse had a wonderful effect. They arrived back at the palace to be greeted by a blonde woman with striking blue eyes. Her face was expressionless as she turned towards the king and his brother. This made both men take an interest in her.

"Well hello, fair maiden. What brings you here?" Mathias asked with a small smile, taking his seat at the throne. Berwald stood close by his brother, looking at the beautiful woman. She seemed to let out a sigh. She was annoyed by the king already and she just met him. Berwald was sure he had fallen in love.

"Hello, your Highness, I am Hege Annborg. I have traveled here to become a knight." King Mathias began to laugh at the girl. It was hard to believe she wanted to become a knight.

"A knight? A knight? Please, you'd never make it as a knight." Hege frowned at the king.

"And what makes you so sure? I would make an excellent knight."

"No, you would make an excellent maid. In fact, I believe that's what I ll make you. You ll be a maid of the palace." Hege crossed her arms; she was now death-glaring at Mathias. She knew she could make it as a knight if only she was granted the permission.

"Now, stop glaring and get to work. You wouldn t want to be punished on the first day, would you?" She then rolled her eyes and turned her back on the king, "Whatever you say, your Majesty." She then walked off, leaving the king and his brother alone to talk about the event that had just taken place.

"She was quite beautiful, was she not?" King Mathias asked, turning to his brother. Berwald nodded. She really was. She might ve been a bit on the pale side, but it was probably because of where she was from. She sounded Norwegian to both Berwald and King Mathias.

"Yes, bror, she was." Berwald agreed. Mathias crossed his arms and chuckled, "Yeah, she sure was. If she does well at being a maid, she might become my bride." Berwald looked at his brother with his usual expressionless face. On the inside, he was very shocked, but he knew he couldn't show it. Berwald shook his head at his brother.

"Why her?"

"There's something about her...I dunno..." Mathias said, rubbing his chin. He couldn't put his finger on it. He didn't know how he felt about her (Since Berwald had taken away his emotions), so it was much harder for him to give a reason for taking her as his bride. Berwald walked off from his brother to go find Hege. Maybe she didn't feel the same about his ignorant brother. Maybe she'd fall for Berwald and they'd get a happy ending.

"I'm working on it, yo-" Hege said as she heard footsteps walk into the hallway. She stopped mid-sentence when she found Berwald standing behind her.

"Oh, my apologies, I thought you were the king..." Berwald nodded, giving a small grunt as a response.

"Did you need something...?" She asked, getting back to her cleaning. She wasn t doing the greatest at it, but that was because she was angry Mathias only made her a maid and not a knight as she had asked. It was his fault that the palace would never be completely spotless like he probably wanted.

"No, I just came to check on you." Berwald replied, leaning against the wall. Hege nodded, shrugging her shoulders a bit.

"I'm obviously okay..." Berwald nodded, raising an eyebrow at her. She had a bit of an attitude. He guessed it was because she was angry at the king's decision. He let out another grunt that sounded close to 'Mhmm'. The king then requested for Hege to come see him. She sighed and stood.

"It sounds like King Idiocy needs me..." With that said, she left Berwald standing in the hallway. She made her way to the throne room to find Mathias sitting and smiling widely at her.

"Yes, what did you need?" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest, staring blankly at him.

"Aww, that s no way to talk to the king, now is it?" He asked, standing up from his seat to walk closer to her.

"It's better then what I wanted to say..."

"You're feisty", Mathias said as he walked up so he was standing right in front of her, "I like it." Hege then frowned, shaking her head.

"Don't you get any ideas..."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, looking shocked. It was all fake, of course, but he could still try to act.

"I know you're not insulted, quit trying to act...it's annoying."

"Feisty," He grinned, "I really enjoy that." She scowled a bit, shaking her head in dismay. This man was simply crazy if he thought she d fall for him, but it was also charming. She then mentally face-palmed. No, she didn t like him or his company at all.

"If you don't need me for anything else, then I will return to my duties." She turned to walk away, but she was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"And how are those coming along?"

"I don't know, I haven't started on them because you won't let me go." Hege pulled her wrist free and walked away from Mathias. When she was far enough away, she let out a sigh. She had no clue why her heart was beating so fast, or why being around Mathias made her want to smile despite her usual nature. She couldn t of been in love Or could she?

"Something wrong?" Hege jumped a bit at the voice. She turned to see Berwald. What was with him coming out of no where?

"No...I was just thinking..."

"About?" Hege shrugged a bit. She had no clue if she should really tell him what was on her mind.

"Just the king..." She replied vaguely, smoothing out some of her blonde hair. Berwald's eye twitched a bit, "And what about him?" Hege looked at him. He sounded pretty annoyed to hear that Mathias was on her mind.

"Uh...Just things...? She replied, her words coming out in the form of a question. Berwald frowned, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You have feelings for him, hmm?" Hege blushed a bit when he said this. She had no clue why she had to blush, but she did. She cleared her throat before speaking, "I-I have n-no clue what you're t-talking about." Hege mentally kicked herself for stuttering. Berwald's frown deepened. He then took hold of her arm and started leading her up the stairs. Hege struggled, trying desperately to pull her arm free, but it was no use; Berwald was just much to strong.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, still struggling against his grip. He didn't answer her, he just kept walking until he reached the dungeons. He walked her into one of the rooms and locked her inside.

"You can t just keep me in here! Why are you doing this?" She yelled, hitting the door with her fists.

B"ecause I don't want you being with that fool of a king." He replied, leaning against the door. Hege stopped hitting the door, crossing her arms. Why did it matter to him? Did he have feelings for her?

"Do you want me to be with you...?"

"...Ja." Berwald admitted, his cheeks tinting pink. Hege was shocked. She didn't think he was interested in her at all.

"I'm sorry, but I just I can t see you that way..." She said honestly. Berwald let out a sigh. Now he definitely wasn't going to let her out of the dungeon. She figured this out soon and took a seat on the floor. She sat there for a long time before a fairy appeared next to her. She looked over at the fairy. The fairy was smiling, her violet eyes sparkling.

"Hege, what are you doing locked in here?"

"Berwald won't let me out, Tina." She replied to the other blonde woman. Tina stood and looked out of the cell window at Berwald, frowning a bit.

"He's keeping you locked in here? He seems so nice though..." Hege looked at Tina, a bit confused.

"You think he seems nice?" Tina nodded, smiling at Hege, "Yes, very much so." Hege smiled very lightly, an idea forming in her head.

"Tina, would you mind if I got him to chase after you instead?" Tina blushed a bright pink, but she shook her head, "No, I guess I wouldn t mind." Hege smiled a bit wider, "Thank you, Tina. I will get to leave here thanks to you." Tina nodded, sitting down on the ground. Hege walked over to the door and looked at Berwald.

"Berwald, please let me out of here. I know someone that you could fall in love with in my place." Berwald looked at her, wondering if he should really trust her word.

"I promise. Her name is Tina she's a fairy." Tina walked up so he could see her; she was smiling and waving. Berwald's eyes flickered in happiness. Maybe he would find his happy ending. He then opened up the cell door, letting both women out. Tina smiled at Berwald and then at Hege, "See, I told you he seemed nice." Hege nodded, said her thanks, and walked off to continue her duties.

"Where have you been?" Hege froze for a second before turning towards the voice. She then became face-to-face with the king. She let out a relieved breath.

"I got lost..." She said calmly as she crossed her arms.

"You got lost?" He asked, completely confused. He didn't know it was that hard to find your way around in the palace, but then again he did know every nook and cranny in the place. Hege nodded. So she was lying. What was the worse that could happen?

"So, I was thinking that you ve done a great job at cleaning the palace." Mathias said, looking around a bit. Hege blinked. She had? She barely even cleaned the whole time.

"Uh...thanks?" Mathias nodded, taking a step towards her.

"Don't mention it." He smiled as she crossed and re-crossed her arms. Feeling rather uncomfortable, Hege began to mess with a strand of her blonde hair, not paying much attention to the king in front of her. Mathias let out a sigh, catching the smaller blonde's attention.

"Yessir?" She asked, looking up from her hair. Her face was unreadable as it always was.

"You do realize that you are very beautiful, right?" Hege blushed a bright pink. Was she really as the king said? She herself never believed so.

"U-uh t-thank you..." She cursed herself for stuttering so; it was a habit she had once she was complimented. King Mathis took a few more steps closer to her, keeping them a foot apart from each other.

"Hege," Mathias began, pushing some of her hair from her face, "do you believe in love at first sight?" Hege nodded slowly, "Ja, I do." Mathias smiled and leaned in closer, having the mindset to kiss her. She also had the mind set to kiss him until they heard a voice.

"Wait! Don't kiss her!" Both Hege and the king turned towards the voice.

"It looks like they haven't yet, da?" Another voice said. It was Ivan and Arthur. Ivan held the ruby stone in his hands.

"Who are you two, and why are you here in my palace?" King Mathias asked, taking a step back from Hege.

"It doesn't matter who we are, it just matters if you kiss her." Arthur said as he crossed his arms across his chest, his nose held high as if he was very snooty. (Which he most definitely was.) Ivan nodded in agreement, "Da, that is all that matters."

"Why does that matter to you?"

"Because, you arrogant twit, if you kiss her, you ll gain your emotions once again." Mathias and Hege looked at him in confusion.

"Gain my emotions again?"

"Your brother took them away, da?" Ivan said, smiling like he usually did when it came to talking about past, present, or future torture.

"Berwald...?"

"Well obviously, you imbecile, he is your only brother!" Arthur scoffed. Hege crossed her arms, her eye twitching slightly, "I suggest you two go back to where you came..."

"Or what?" Ivan asked, tossing the stone up and catching it. He never took his eyes off of the girl in front of him. Hege stomped over to Arthur and kicked him in the head, knocking him to the ground.

"Or that..." She replied, sending a death glare to both men. Arthur stood, brushed himself off, and looked at Ivan, "I suggest we leave..." Ivan was about to say no but, the look he was getting from Hege was starting to make him uncomfortable.

"Da, comrade, I would have to agree." They both took off running then, right out of the palace. Hege let out a sigh; she was happy she didn't have to waste magic and send a troll after them. She then heard Mathias s hearty and boisterous laughter. She turned around to look at him, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I'm just impressed. You're so beautiful, and you're an awesome fighter. Marry me?" He asked sincerely, taking her left hand in his. She felt herself smile a bit. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a short and sweet kiss. That was the only answer she gave him, but he knew exactly what she meant.

The following winter, they got married. They invited everyone in the country to come. They had a very lavish wedding to celebrate the newly-weds and the new queen. Everyone in the land was very proud of the king, including Berwald, the once jealous older brother.

A year later, the new queen gave birth to their first child. They named their new son Ari. He was a very cute little boy with silver hair and big, bright, purple eyes. Both King Mathias and Queen Hege knew he'd be an excellent ruler of the kingdom later on in his life. Until then, the three of them were happy just being a family that controlled the country. The family had their happy ending, along with Berwald and Tina who also had a very happy ending.

* * *

><p>So, I hope you all enjoyed.(:<br>I don't think you need translations since they are fairly easy.

This was actually a fairy tale I had to write in English and do a painting on. I'll post a picture of the painting on Deviant Art so...type in 'DenNor Fairy Tale' if you wish to see it.(:

Thanks!


End file.
